staredit_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridge Terrain
The bridge doodad once converted to terrain can be versatile and can be used for many different kinds of terrain pieces such as dirt bridges. Starting Out Bridge terrain is terrain mainly using the bridge doodad. First you need to get a bridge; right click the doodad and convert it to terrain. Bridge Railings Step 1 Take these tiles and put them together. Step 2 Finished Product. Small Bridge Step 1 These two titles are the reference titles; so you know where to shrink the bridge. Step 2 Fill in the rest of the tiles then you copy and paste the missing segment like you would do for a normal bridge. Tips -This type of bridge is smaller and uses less space usually for aesthetic purposes -Only the smallest of units can go through it and even these units have a very tough time -Its good for when you want to save space on your map but of course its hard for units to maneuver Extended Bridges Step 1 Copy the 2 tiles shown and put them shown in the image. Step 2 Fill in the blocks as if it was a regular bridge shown in the image. Step 3 Fill in the tiles as if it was a regular bridge. Finished Product. Also remember to use this as a reference for dirt bridges since you need to extend it for better looks. Docks Step 1 Take the titles from the image shown and put them together. Step 2 Use the tile of the bridge shown and put in corner of bridge to help blend the colors better. Finished Product. High Dirt/Ruins Bridge Step 1 First to blend the terrain properly you need to put this tile in the area shown above. Step 2 Take the titles at the bottom part of the bridge and apply it to 1 tiles up and 2 tiles right. Do this for the whole bridge. Step 3 (High Dirt/Ruins) Now you can either make a ruins bridge or high dirt bridge. For high dirt simply fill in any bridge with high dirt (rectangular terrain). And the for ruins bridge just use this title group show in the image. Finished Product. Dirt Bridge Step 1 Do Step 1 of the high dirt bridge (above). Step 2 Apply the front of the cliff tiles at the bottom and top for aesthetic purposes. Step 3 Make sure the bridge is a little widen compared to the one in the doodad database so that the bottom part can fit. Step 4 Do step 2 (ruins/high dirt bridge) above then use this title combination. Finished Product. Crooked Bridges Step 1 Start with a regular bridge and use the tile shown to make the segments look connected, Repeat this until the desired effect is reached. Finished Product. Partial Bridges You have to remember that the bridges are both mirrored meaning if you have the same block but in the opposite direction of it blends, you put it together to create this blend. Step 1 Find any two mirrored titles Step 2 Put them together and then add some of the bridge blend. Small Horizontal (TB) Complication Horizontal Bridges (LR Take theses two blends and place them together. Step 1 Bottom Top Then add em together to get this Step 2 Apply to a piece. Collide Bridges Step 1 Carefully plan out where you collided bridges are going to go make sure there's enough room to place the bridge. Step 2 Take out any thin blocks (the ones less then the isometric 1). This only applies to where your bridge is going to go. Step 3 Apply the outline of your bridge to your liking.The most vital block is the cliff block you should see it when you look at the bridge (not hard to figure out) Don't forget to add this block to the side Step 4 I tried to make step 4 have alot of problems people face if you look close at 3 and 4 you can notice the changes. Step 5 If you look at the bottom right you see instead of the dirt tile from the bridge I use the bridge itself either way works it mainly depends on your presences, some terrain work with it but most don't, this one was very rushed and didn't get mesh well so I had to get creative, on a final note you can't just follow a guide to do this you have to know all these tips by heart and altar your terrain to your specific terrain piece/map. Finished product. Gritty Bridges Step 1 Firstly Remove the part above and below the bridge as it only gets in the way or keep depending what you want to make... Unfortunate this type of blend is 100% of the time is block or is way too large. Step 2 Make some random designs here are a few I've made/found. One from a map i had lying around ill give it to by special request. One terrain piece i sent for terrain hall of fame Tips *Try and make it look organized since the more random you get the more blocky the bridge tend to get. *If you go over the borders try to adapt some of the v formation of the dirt bridge (you should of course make sure its large enough), if you want to have a bridge of a certain size you'll probably have to sacrifice looks for gameplay *don't forget about step 2 from the beginning (2 title combination) as it will help you for sometimes when it looks blocky *remember to put that high dirt title if you have any title or ruins in the bridge General Tips *When your copying and pasting the bridge titles take more then 1 group to save time(walkable portion) *Sometimes you have to sacrifice pretty looking terrain for gameplay purposes (size), since bad vision can often occur since bridge counts as low ground *Dirt bridges should be more larger since they should be able to have some mud, jungle terrain, and some doodads so remember this when your trying to make your dirt bridges ambient *I actually like to put a v design I used for the dirt bridges for the whole bridge since it makes a nice x pattern... but you have to remember to use the bottom part of the bridge to make it blend better as well as that little cliff title, don't use this for alot of though since its a real eye sore (gives me a seizure) XD *When making docks try to follow the lines, by this i mean the edge of the title and the one left or right to it (walkable portion) *You can either convert the doodad to terrain or include doodad titles to save time instead using title indexation to do place in the titles manually unless you want a specific part of it *For the ruins bridge, the type of ruin you use can either be high dirt or low dirt so make sure to check by putting a unit on low dirt (not on the bridge) to see if he can see on the bridge if not then your using the high dirt ruins... this also applies to the dirt bridges (Info About Vision) Credits: Tempz Samsizzle Category:StarCraft Category:Tutorials Category:Mapmaking